Wolf Girl
by Shadow Alchemist
Summary: What happens when Shigure's daughter (yes, you heard right!) comes to their house...please r&r. not done yet ;)
1. The Stranger

Wolf Girl  
  
~Note: I don't own the Fruits Basket peeps…If I did, you can have all of 'em except Shigure. He's mine. All mine…*evil laugh**Shigure starts to run away**I capture him**laughs evilly again* Also, this takes place a year or so after the show!  
  
I sighed and walked slowly up to the door. I looked around. I didn't see anyone, but someone had to be home.  
  
"Hello?" I called. "Anyone home?" After a moment the door opened and I saw a boy that looked a few years older than me with orange hair and red eyes staring at me.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. I bowed and I know I should have taken my hat off in respect, but I didn't.  
  
"My name is Dai. I've come to see my father," I told him. He stared at me a moment and I got chills up and down my spine from his stare. It was like a cat's glare. I hate cats.  
  
"I think you have the wrong house," he said and shut the door in my face. I stood in shock and then sighed. I know he lives here; I can smell him. Maybe I should come back later.  
  
**meanwhile…**  
  
"Who was that?" Tohru asked Kyo. He shrugged.  
  
"Some girl called Dai looking for her dad or something. I told her she had the wrong house," Kyo answered. Tohru and Kyo both jumped with surprise as Shigure suddenly popped out of nowhere between them.  
  
"Did you say a girl name Dai?" Shigure asked and Kyo nodded. Shigure then suddenly ran outside, leaving Tohru and Kyo standing there confused. At that same moment, Yuki came downstairs.  
  
"Where's Shigure off to? The only time I've seen him run is to get Tohru's cooking," Yuki stated. Tohru and Kyo just shrugged, completely baffled.  
  
**now back to Dai*  
  
  
  
"Dai? Dai!" I heard as I walked away from the house. I stopped and looked behind me. I smiled and then raced toward Shigure, my dad.  
  
"Dad!" I called. I opened my arms to give him a hug, but he stopped me putting his hand on my head. I sighed. "I'm allowed to hug you ya know. I am your daughter." He kneeled down to my level.  
  
"Yes, but you are also a girl and you know what would happen to me if I got hugged by a girl," he smiled to me reassuringly.  
  
"But I like dogs…," I whined.  
  
"Come on, lets go get some lunch," he grinned. I smiled and followed him back to the house. I've never been allowed to hug dad. He hasn't seen me for years either. He probably doesn't even remember about my…condition.  
  
**what the others think**  
  
"Who's she?" Yuki asked as all three of them, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, watched Shigure come back to the house with the girl Kyo had shooed away.  
  
"I don't know," Kyo snapped, mad that no one knew what was going on.  
  
"Is she a Sohma?" Tohru asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Kyo and Yuki said together.  
  
"Hey, I'd like you all to meet my daughter Dai," Shigure smiled when he got inside. Dai smiled and bowed, saying hello. No one moved, they were to shocked that Shigure had a daughter.  
  
"SHIGURE! When did you..?! Who did you…?!" Kyo yelled. Tohru stood, dumbfounded and Yuki turned to start yelling at Shigure too.  
  
"Um…Didn't I tell you? I guess I forgot," Shigure replied, laughing.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOU HAD A DAUGHTER?" Yuki said loudly. Tohru still said nothing but stared in shock.  
  
**After the loud yelling at Shigure, Tohru came out of her trance...**  
  
"You can take off your hat," Tohru smiled to me. I shook my head.  
  
"I can't," I answered. This got the boys' attention, Kyo the orange head and Yuki the girly looking boy. Shigure turned his attention back to me also.  
  
"Why can't you?" Kyo said to me suspiciously. Chills started going up my spine again.  
  
"No reason you need to know," I responded nervously. Kyo and I started staring at each other, me nervously and him…I want to say evilly…after a few moments, I realized Yuki and come up behind me. He pulled off my hat. I stood silently in fear of what'd they say and they all stared at me silently. Even my dad. So I guess he DID forget. Finally, dad said something.  
  
"Oh yeah…I forgot! It's okay for you to hug me!" he announced and then gave me the hug I'd wanted earlier. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru just stared silently.  
  
"Um…why do you have dog ears?" Tohru asked quietly. "So, you're part of the zodiac too then. But still…No one else in the zodiac has ears when they aren't transformed." I relaxed a bit. So they knew about my ears. Sure, they got the animal wrong. But they don't have to know the real animal.  
  
"Can't we talk this over lunch? I'm starving," I replied. I needed time to think of a way to respond. Truth is, I have no idea myself.  
  
**lunch!**  
  
"How old are you anyway?" Kyo said suspiciously as Tohru put the food down on the table.  
  
"12," Dai answered dully, with a hint of fear in her voice. (Kyo still scares her) They all (except Shigure and Dai) did the math in their head (don't question how they know Shigure's age), but Yuki was the first one to figure it out.  
  
"You had her when you were our age?!" Yuki questioned loudly. Shigure nodded nervously and Kyo then started yelling angrily. Tohru just opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"You sick bastard!" Kyo screamed accusingly.  
  
"Don't you think…you were a little young?" Tohru said slowly, still in shock.  
  
"We were, uh, living the moment," Shigure responded, still nervous.  
  
"Living the moment?! Live in this moment!" Kyo screamed even louder and before any of them knew it, Shigure was getting beat up by Kyo.  
  
"I always knew you were twisted, but I never knew you were THAT twisted," Yuki commented. After about 5 minutes of a beating, Kyo stopped. (Shigure = @_X )  
  
Dai gave a short laugh and Tohru decided to try and get their minds off of Shigure's, er, sick mind.  
  
"So, why do you always have dog ears Dai?" Tohru smiled.  
  
**Dai**  
  
"Um…I really don't know. Maybe I have more of that zodiac powers than everyone else or something. I don't know... Mom was human, so I really don't know how that could be possible," I explained as best as I could. I noticed my dad finally recover from Kyo's beating.  
  
"None of us know," dad chimed in.  
  
"But…how come we haven't known about you since now?" Yuki asked us.  
  
"That would be Dai's mother's fault," my dad explained. "She was afraid of what everyone would think. So she took Dai away from me, saying she'd be best in her hands than with us. I personally think it should have been the other way around, but she insisted. I think she was afraid of everyone else in our family."  
  
"Hey! We're a good family!" Kyo said punching the table.  
  
"Since when have you thought so?" Yuki replied and Kyo just shrugged.  
  
"You know, you really aren't setting that good family reputation by slamming a door in a person's face and beating people up. Oh, and always glaring like a cat," I said dully to Kyo. He glared at me even more and I shrunk back nervously.  
  
"Maybe I glare like a cat because I am a cat. Did ya ever think of that?!" Kyo snapped (once again evilly) at me. I shook my head.  
  
"But there is no cat in the zodiac, except in those stupid stories. That cat is pretty stupid falling for the rat's trick. I hate cats," I replied, trying not to sound afraid of him. Yuki laughed and Kyo twitched.  
  
"Stupid…?!" he twitched again.  
  
"Um. Tohru, would you mind taking Kyo outside for some air?" my dad said. Tohru nodded and said "Good idea. Come 'on Kyo." After they went outside, Yuki turned his attention to me.  
  
"I think the cat is stupid too. All cats are foolish creatures," Yuki said to me. I nodded in agreement and suddenly there was a loud crash.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FOOLISH?!" Kyo screamed and then started attacking Yuki. I ran over to where my dad had been sitting.  
  
"Dad! Are you alright?" I asked, pulling the door Kyo had knocked down off of him.  
  
"My house…," he sobbed. I looked behind me and saw Yuki and Kyo really going at it. I'd try to tell my dad it couldn't get worse, but from the looks of it…it was going to. 


	2. Transformation hit and run! sort of

NOTE: I like to put in their expressions for effect. ^^ If you don't understand some of them, here's a quick guide!  
  
^^ = "yay!"  
  
-- = "oh brother"  
  
--() = "oh brother" + sweat drop  
  
o.o = "…" (shock)  
  
OO = "..!" (big shock)  
  
T_T = (*sob*)  
  
= (mad)  
  
\\\/// = (angry in front of flames)  
  
And so on…I think you get it :P  
  
**still Dai**  
  
Suddenly I noticed Tohru next to me.  
  
"I'll stop them. Would you please get the mail?" Tohru told me.  
  
"Sure," I nodded cheerfully. Anything was better than being stuck here while those two battled it out. I carefully stepped over my dad (his face looks something like this: T_T) and went outside through where the door used to be. I saw the mailman coming in the distance and waited for him.  
  
"I'm getting their mail for them today," I told the him as he got in front of me. He was kind of cute. I reached out to get the mail when I suddenly heard the now too familiar voice of Kyo yelling "Come back here you damn rat!" I looked behind me only to see Kyo trip and fall onto me, pushing me into the mailman causing the familiar poof and red smoke around me…  
  
**others**  
  
Yuki knew this was bad and quickly ran to the mailman and started pushing him away, hoping he wouldn't see anything.  
  
"Thank you for you great services, now please just go on your way," Yuki said with a final shove after he took the mail. The mailman went sliding away in the distance (kind of like in the end of episode #4 I think with Kagura's first appearance). He sighed and looked back  
  
"You…you aren't a dog!" Kyo yelled at where Dai had been. In Dai's place was something that looked like a dog, but it was too big. It had silver and black fur and very long fangs. However, Dai's green eyes had been replaced with an orange-gold color instead. It had to be a wolf. The wolf growled at Kyo.  
  
"Oh, yeah, growl at me like its my fault!" Kyo said, still yelling.  
  
"It is you fault," Yuki said, walking back to them. "Are you okay, Dai?" Dai just stared at him and continued growling.  
  
"Dai?" Tohru said coming outside. "What happened?"  
  
"Its Kyo's fault," Yuki said like that explained everything. (well, it kind of does XD)  
  
"Hey!" Kyo snapped. Shigure popped out (you may find him doing that a lot in this story lol) and then snapped his fingers, getting everyone's attention. Dai finally shushed.  
  
"I just remembered something else about Dai!" he declared.  
  
"What?" they all, except Dai, asked.  
  
"She's a wolf," Shigure announced. Yuki and Kyo both hit him on the head.  
  
"We aren't blind!" Kyo yelled. ()  
  
"Is that all?" Yuki added. (Yuki: --)  
  
"No…When she transforms…she can't talk. Oh, and she gets really violent. See, I'm a good father," Shigure replied, rubbing his head.  
  
"No you're not," Kyo and Yuki said together.  
  
"Um, guys…," Tohru said, interrupting their "conversation".  
  
"What is it Tohru?" Shigure asked cheerfully.  
  
"Dai left," Tohru told them, pointing in the direction she went.  
  
"What?!" Shigure yelled. "Where'd she go?!" (shi: OO)  
  
"Where do you think?" (Yuki: --())  
  
"Try where Tohru's pointing." (Kyo: --)  
  
"Ah, right, I'll go get her. Be back soon!" Shigure said (shi: ^^), picked up Dai's clothes, and then running off in the direction she had run.  
  
"Dai seems nice," Tohru said. "Now let's fix this door."  
  
"You think everyone is nice," Kyo said. "I'm not fixing the door. I didn't break it."  
  
"You're fixing the door," Yuki glared, hanging him all the tools and then going inside. (Yuki: \\\///)  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to help?!" Kyo yelled after him.  
  
"I didn't break it. You did, so you're fixing it," Yuki stated simply. Before Kyo could respond Tohru said, "Come on, the door isn't going to fix itself." Kyo sighed and started to fix the door with the help of Tohru.  
  
**Dai**  
  
I kept running and running; I didn't want to be near them anymore. At least not for now. I don't know where I'm going really. Probably into the deeper parts of the woods, there's where I always go for some reason. I can't control myself when I change, its like someone else is in control and I'm just watching.  
  
I suddenly felt a strange sensation come over me. I smelled blood, animal blood of course. There must be a wounded animal nearby. I followed the scent, running faster and faster until I soon saw it-a deer. From the looks of it, it got attacked by another animal and escaped.  
  
It won't be so lucky this time.  
  
Wait! That's not me…I don't want to kill it! I want to help it! What am I doing?! I felt my wolf body preparing to attack it when I suddenly heard my dad's voice.  
  
"Dai!" he called out. The deer ran off and I looked over to see him. When he saw me he sped up. I just stood there, watching. He stopped to catch his breath when he got to me.  
  
"You know, I've been doing more exercise than I really want to since you came home," he panted. I just stared dully. I wanted to talk to him and say I'm sorry for running off, but I can't.  
  
"Let's go home," he said after a moment and reached out to me. Without being able to stop myself, I started to growl at him. He stopped and sighed. I know what he's thinking. He's trying to remember how to get me to change back. I hardly ever change to remember that well, but I still know. I haven't seen him in so long its no wonder he forgot. But how can I remind him if I can't talk? I tried to open my mouth, but nothing would come out.  
  
**meanwhile…**  
  
"There. The stupid door is fixed," Kyo said. Tohru smiled and added "See? That didn't take too long." Yuki then came outside and stared at the door.  
  
"How many times have we had to fix it anyway?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I lost track after 50," Kyo shrugged and they all sighed for a minute. "I call dibs that it'll be broken again by tomorrow morning! My bet is 800 yen!" Kyo added, perking up.  
  
"Only 800 yen? I bet 1500 yen on when they get back," Yuki replied.  
  
"I'm not taking part in this. Just remember, don't break it on purpose to win," Tohru replied, going inside.  
  
NOTE: I'm trying to finish this as fast as I can. ;) I don't have it entirely figured out yet, but I hope you like it so far : ) 


	3. Okay then

**A/N: **Holy fruit. It's been over a year since I've updated this...Several times I started rereading what I wrote and I wondered why I never finished it. Then I remembered why-I hadn't a clue what to write next. The first two paragraphs of this chapter were written over a year ago. Wow. oo;; My writing style is kind of different now, but I'll try to write same as before. If I can. (Except I have to remove all the wonderful faces because FFN doesn't seem to allow them anymore...)

* * *

((Dai's View))

There has to be some way I can take control and remind him…but how? We both stood in silence when suddenly my dad shouted, "Eureka!" Did he remember? I hope so! He kneeled down to my level and looked at me straight in the eyes. Then he started whistling some weird song. What the heck is he doing? My wolf part started barking at him wildly, and I couldn't really blame it. This IS NOT how I get changed back! He stopped and then sat on the dirt in front of me.

"Hm…I thought for sure that was it. Maybe it was the wrong song?" he said to himself. My dad really doesn't seem to have that great of a memory…What the heck made him think WHISTLING would do the trick?

But I guess I can't yell at him for not knowing-it has been an incredibly long since I've seen him. He's kind of on the right track though. If I could only find some way to remind him...

"I know!" he exclaimed and then started dashing back to the house. What the heck is he doing now!

((Back at the house))

Kyo and Yuki were in the middle of yet another argument-which had started when Tohru told them not to break it on purpose-when suddenly they noticed Shigure come charging towards them.

"Oh, Shigure, did you find Dai?" Yuki asked.

"Dog whistle, dog whistle, dog whistle, dog whistle...," Shigure chanted to himself, completing ignoring him. Shigure was about to run straight through the door, but then stopped abruptly. _Must not break door!_ he thought, opening the door and then continuing to charge.

"Shigure, what the hell!" Kyo yelled after him. Tohru came over towards them after hearing the door open and almost got run over by Shigure.

"Ah!" Tohru yelled briefly after barely escaping Shigure's path. Shigure stopped and bowed a sorry before continuing running.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her. She nodded.

"What the hell's his problem?" Kyo said aloud.

"Where's Dai?" Tohru asked them with sudden urgency. "Did something happen!"

"We're not sure. She didn't come back with Shigure," Yuki replied.

"Damn Shigure...," Kyo cursed. Tohru was about to say something when Shigure came running back. He stopped in front of them panting and then after a few moments regained himself. He held up a small whistle for them to see. Everyone was silent.

"A whistle!" Shigure exclaimed. Everyone still stared at him.

"Yes, but...," Yuki's voice trailed off. Even he couldn't figure out what Shigure was trying to tell them. Kyo twitched.

"So what about a stupid whistle!" Kyo snapped.

"Yes...! Not that the whistle is stupid or anything...! But Shigure, where's Dai? Did something happen!" Tohru replied quickly. Shigure looked at the whistle for a moment and then handed it to Tohru. "Huh?"

"Blow this as loud as you can," Shigure told her.

"Uh, okay...," Tohru nodded weakly, confused. With that, he was off running again back to the woods. Tohru took a deep breath and then blew as hard as she could, but no sound came out. Yuki and Kyo were both quiet as Tohru kept desperately trying to get some sound out of the whistle.

"You suck," Kyo said with a smile.

"I think it's broken," Yuki replied.

"Why the hell would Shigure give her a broken whistle! He wouldn't...," Kyo starting yelling and then stopped. Yuki and Kyo both thought a moment.

"He would...," they said together solemnly while Tohru was still trying desperately to get a sound.


End file.
